


Caught

by Taupefox59



Series: Fíli's Late Night Pizza Joint [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because Fili has a mouth like a sailor, Cute Animals, M/M, So many links, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and no freaking filter for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli doesn't tell anyone about his stress-relief of watching cute animal videos.</p><p>He thinks he's a lot better at keeping it a secret than he actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd so if you catch anything, please let me know! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!
> 
> This 'verse has a trademark - click the links! ;)

If anyone had asked Fíli, he would have told them adamantly that no one would ever find out. Of course, no one did ask Fíli, because, of course, no one knew. He cleared his browsing history, and wiped his browser cache. He made sure to always use settings that wouldn’t track his internet history. In short, Fíli was  _ careful _ .

The only thing that Fíli forgot about was, well. The Kíli Effect.

Fíli had never met anyone like Kíli before. Kíli who held so many traditional Dwarfish standards, but performed then in a way that Fili had never seen before. Kíli was amazing. He was intelligent and driven. Kíli was also the single biggest goober that Fíli had ever seen. (Quite a feat, as Fíli fancied himself quite a connoisseur of watching adorable creatures fail at basic tasks like  [ walking down stairs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQPD4BVOd4c) or  [ avoiding doors ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H25ve3qts4) or  [ drinking milk ](https://youtu.be/ARiXo_GwteY?t=37s) .)

Fíli didn’t tell anyone about his extremely developed pallette for cute animals. Though he spent countless hours of his life watching live stream feeds of puppies who would become service animals, he made sure that no one knew. (If Fili still harboured the belief that his boyfriend was actually just a conglomeration of puppies somehow walking around in a trench coat, well. That would be a secret too.) It simply never occurred to Fíli that it would only be a matter of time before his secret past-times were discovered.

It wasn’t that Fíli was a particularly burly dwarf. He had his vanities, as anyone. However, his confidence in his image as a competent, functioning, adult dwarf, was significantly impeded by the idea that anyone knew about his secret stress relief. For some reason, to Fíli, it was one thing if he spent hours of his life laughing his ass off watching things like a  [ dumb fucking cat flying out window to an overdramatic soundtrack ](http://videohall.tumblr.com/post/22947862416/anybody-know-what-happened-to-the-cat) . Or sometimes he would catch himself cooing at a  [ baby koala flailing about in a basket ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eg9hNl_6e5o) . It was an entirely different situation for anyone else to  _ find out _ .

The other thing that Fíli had forgotten to factor into his equations, was the inevitability that came from shared space. He and Kíli had been dating for several months, and it had long since becoming more common for the two of them to wake up in the same bed then for them to sleep alone. Fíli loved it.

Fíli now considered an ideal evening as one he spent at home, studying with Kíli. They would spread their books out on the kitchen; Fíli on his laptop, watching lectures for his online classes. Kíli would be going over his fucking endless supply of notes that he came back with every day. They would study until one of them admitted defeat and then they would eat dinner on the couch. Their life together had fallen into an easy rhythm, and Fíli’s brightest points of the day were always the ones that he shared with his boyfriend.

Nothing in the world was better than listening to the soft noises that Kíli made when he wasn’t yet ready to wake up in the morning (Not even the angry growling of the  [ most ferocious Rag Doll kitten ](http://danadelions.tumblr.com/post/132422994617/one-of-my-cousins-kittens-got-very-upset-when-i) .) Fíli loved the nights of watching television, when Kíli would slowly succumb to weariness and fall asleep on Fíli’s shoulder. (Though moving a sleepy Kíli to the bed could occaisinally be an extremely taxing endeavour. If Kíli was feeling particularly comfortable, he could be even more stubborn than  [ a husky unwilling to move. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCRDskZrUMU) ) Fíli thought that perhaps the best thing in his entire life was the way that Kíli would seek him out in their bed, like a [cat chasing a warm spot?]

Fíli also loved the nights when Kíli would arrive straight from the pool. Kíli, flushed and grinning, would sit in Fíli’s lap, while Fíli would brush out and braid his hair. The purring that Kíli would let out when Fíli would play with his hair made him sound like  [ an exceptionally content Cheetah ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drq_ww7Ytzw) . Fíli would end up with his hands in Kíli’s hair, braiding in as many designs as could remember, before pulling them all out to start again. Kíli had long ago given up on learning any of the traditional patterns for braiding hair, as his own never kept plaits. Since they’d started dating, Kíli had started to practice on Fíli. It had taken a few months for him to gain enough skill that Fíli could wear Kíli’s designs out in public, but lately Fíli had been wearing Kíli’s braids with pride. 

Fíli’s braids were more of a mess than he would ever usually allow, but Kíli had put them in before he’d left for the Championship meet, and Fíli didn’t want to redo them. Fíli was at home, on his laptop (and it was entirely possible that he should have been studying for his mid-term in his accounting class, but some things were just more important) scrolling through the websites of baby animals being stupidly fucking cute.

It had been a long and frustrating week. Kíli had been gone for several days, traveling to the National Diving Championships. Thorin had fallen ill, and Fíli had been pulling double shifts for most of the week. He had finally gotten away from the pizza shop, and he had the intention to let his brain melt in a wash of motherfucking baby animals, wobbling their first steps and falling down. He’d showered off the clinging smell of garlic and parmesan, and was curled on the couch. He had his headphones on, his laptop open and a cold beer in his hand. 

First, he checked in on a  [ litter of puppies  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju5Zp761hE8) who would grow up to be service dogs, and then the most adorable  [ fucking brat of a polar bear  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Drs9YVc5rdc) cub climb all over it’s mother. He started scrolling through his feed of [ newborn animals at zoos ](http://www.zooborns.com/zooborns/) he could feel the tension draining from his muscles.

Fíli didn’t hear Kíli’s keys in the door, or the footsteps of his boyfriend walking through the hallway. No, Fíli had been entirely entranced by the watching a video about an  [ orphaned litter of kittens  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzAjgxaSBzw) getting adopted. Fíli was biting his lip hard enough that it hurt, and he didn’t even notice when a tear leaked from his eye.

He did, however, notice when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Fíli leapt into the air, and only Kíli’s quick reflexes managed to prevent a catastrophe of beer-soaked laptop proportions.

‘Woah, Fí, are you okay?’

Fíli stared up at Kíli, wide eyed and panting from the shock of the surprise. ‘I’m fine, but fuck, I didn’t even hear you!’

Kíli grinned sheepishly. ‘Sorry. I should have sent a text that I was home.’

Fíli shook his head, ‘No, it’s good. I’m glad you’re here.’

Kíli smiled gently. ‘Are you okay? You seemed kind of into it?’

Fíli frowned. ‘What?’

Leaning forward, Kíli gently brushed a tear off Fíli’s cheek. ‘Did something happen?’

Fíli stared, feeling his mouth glue itself shut. He could feel the heat of a blush rising up through his neck and burning his face until his ears tingled with it. ‘No! Nope nothing at all! Here, Kí, just, uh, I’m fine. Can I have my laptop back?’

‘Oh yeah! Of course!’ Kíli said, only then realizing that he still held the computer in his hand. 

He shuffled forward to safely hand it off, and it was there that calamity struck.The conversation had lapsed. Fili grabbed his laptop, and accidentally hit a key that re-started his video. The silence of the room was broken by the squeaky, churring purr of [ a tiny cat. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2btR9rAcdzo) Kíli stared. ‘Wait, Fí,what was that?’

‘Nothing! It’s nothing!’

Kíli leaned forward to look at the screen while he handed it back. He blinked. ‘Were you...watching cat videos?’

‘So what if I was?’ Fíli asked defensively.

‘But…’ Kíli blinked. ‘You’re the most bad-ass person I’ve ever met, and you’re crying over cat videos?’

Fíli glared. ‘You have something to say about that?’

Kíli grin was incandescent. ‘I love you so much.’

That response wasn’t one Fíli had been expecting at all. ‘What?’

Leaning forward, Kíli kissed Fíli on the forehead. ‘I love you so much.’

‘Okaaay?’ Fíli’s voice was tentative.

‘Budge up.’ Kíli said, before crawling onto the couch and pulling Fíli into his lap. Fíli leaned back and re-settled the laptop so they could both see it.

‘So.’ Kíli said with a grin. ‘Are these the stupid fucking piece of shit serval kittens that I keep hearing you grumbling about?’

Fíli tensed and twisted so he could look Kíli in the eye. ‘You knew?’

Kíli laughed then leaned forward to kiss Fíli properly. ‘My love, you are many things, but the amount of times you’ve called me ‘cuter than a goddamn, motherfucking  [ baby pangolin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB3PC-ra9cM) ’ is hardly subtle.’

Fíli blushed again, cursing his fucking lack of brain-to-mouth filter. He twisted back so he didn’t have to face Kíli’s knowing grin. ‘Shut up.’

Of course.’ Kíli nuzzled at Fíli’s temple. ‘My little dumb-ass fucking  [ puma cub ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PntYVa-wst4) .’

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this gorgeous shiny writing tumblr [over here](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/), and I'd love to chat if you want to say hi!
> 
> (That's also where any "research" videos of stupidly cute critters go. So. That happens too. ;P )


End file.
